416:The Donna Adventures of Starstuck
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: With a fellow performer's girlfriend returns to her hometown to have a normal life. Donna and friends must help them recite a scene from Romeo and Juliet. This is also based on the story from Chapters Interactive Stories.
1. Prepare to get Starstruck

Donna, Emma, Michael, Aiden, and Caleb were at the Rosewood Playhouse Theater for a Christopher and The Wilde Ones.

" _Every girl every boy_

 _They got your posters on their wall,_

 _Yeah._

 _Photographs, autographs_

 _The minute you step out the door_

 _You will need the applause_

 _Papparazzi's hiding in the bushes_

 _Trying to make a dollar_

 _Wanna be you,_

 _When they see you,_

 _They scream out loud!_

 _Starstruck!_

 _Camera flashes,_

 _Cover of magazines_

 _(Whoa Oh Oh)_

 _Starstruck!_

 _Designer sunglasses,_

 _Livin' the dream as a teen,_

 _All the fancy cars,_

 _Hollywood Blvd_

 _Hear the crowd calling your name_

 _Yeah._

 _Starstruck!_

 _Prepare to get_

 _Starstruck!_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Climbing life, lookin' fly_

 _Perfect smiles,_

 _On the way to the limousine_

 _Yeah_

 _Everywhere first in line, VIP,_

 _Hanging out with celebrities_

 _Yeah_

 _And all the pretty girls,_

 _They wanna date ya_

 _Trying to make you holler_

 _Holler_

 _Wanna be you,_

 _When they see you,_

 _They scream out loud!_

 _Starstruck!_

 _Camera flashes,_

 _Cover of magazines_

 _(Whoa Oh Oh)_

 _Starstruck!_

 _Designer sunglasses,_

 _Livin' the dream as a teen,_

 _All the fancy cars,_

 _Hollywood Blvd_

 _Hear the crowd calling your name_

 _Yeah_

 _Starstruck!_

 _Prepare to get._

 _Starstruck!_

 _Oh right,_ " he sang.

Behind him was his backup band. On the turntable was his best bud, "Stubby" and on guitar was his other best friend, "Dulce". "I can't believe you got us backstage passes for the Christopher Wilde concert Mikey," Donna said.

"I've got my ways." Michael smiled.

"Christopher and The Wilde Ones is one of the town performers," Aiden explained.

"2 years ago, Christopher was trying to get over his distance girlfriend when Stubby suggested that he should start a band." Caleb explained, "During an audition, they encounter Dulce, a local guitarist. She did a solo of Queen's, "We Will Rock You" and she got into the band"

"That's really impressive." Donna smiled.

Later Backstage, Christopher and The Wilde Ones were signing fan mail. That's when the quintet barged in, "Michael," Christopher said in horror, "You better not wreck our dressing room like you did at the town festival last year."

"Come on" Michael replied with a smile, "There's nothing wrong with starting a food fight with the makeup crew and spray painting the place with your band logo."

"You must be Michael's new girl, "Donna Solo" Stubby greeted, ""Albert Joshua Stubbins", but everyone calls me, "Stubby".

"And I'm, "Dulce Olson"" greeted Dulce.

While looking through some fan mail, Stubby finds a love letter for Christopher, "Here's a letter from a familiar face." Stubby said as Christopher took the letter.

 _Dear Chrissy,_

 _I'm retiring from the music world and decided to live in Rosewood to be close to you and Stubby._

 _I'll be attending Berry High to finish my education._

 _I've seen your new guitarist, "Dulce" in your videos and I can't wait to meet her._

 _XOXOXOXO_ , Glace McKenzie.

"She was my girlfriend, I haven't seen her in 2 years and I yearn to kiss her." Christopher smiled.

"Speaking of familiar faces!" shouted a person behind them.

By the door was a black girl with poofy hair and an Asian boy with a baseball cap. "Those are my other best buds, "Patty" and "Tim" Dulce explained.

Stubby came up to Patty and kissed her. "It feels like a coincidence man." Stubby smiled as Patty blushes.

"Nothing in life is ever a coincidence. Everything that happens is linked together." Dulce explained, "If I had realized that sooner, I would have enjoyed everything that happened a lot more." "I saw a girl like that Glace during the end of summer break. It was a normal morning. My mom is a makeup artist and she was prepping for some kind of high-profile photo shoot and of course, she forgot her spare kit, the one with the best palettes. So I was playing delivery girl."

"Tell us more," Aiden said.

"She wanted to meet me on the 22nd floor of the building she's in," Dulce replied. "It was a quick trip to the elevator to the photo studio, which was very busy. They had a big client coming over. After I delivered the makeup, I stopped by a cafe down the street. While picking up the scones, I saw a familiar girl. A man in front of her accidentally spilled coffee on her. So I decided to give her a spare shirt."

"You gave a stranger a spare shirt?" Emma asked.

"She didn't look like a stranger to me." Dulce answered, "I dragged her out of the coffee shop and stopped by my rental car. She stared at the girl while changing her clothes. A moment later, she changed into the spare clothes and thanked her. In return, we exchanged phone numbers."

"Amazing" Donna smiled, "You saved her from having her clothes ruined."

"That's what she did this summer." Patty continued.

"And reading and cooking outside of it," Tim recalled.

"They know me as well." Dulce smiled.

The next day at school, they run into Dulce's rival, "Denise" "Why are you acting so uptight Olson?" Denise asked.

"Because Chris's girlfriend is coming moving back to Rosewood," Donna explained.

"Glace, "Frio" McKenzie" Denise recalled, "I've seen her on TV, she's got talent. She'll be more popular than you

"I don't care about being popular, Denise," Dulce replied.

They walk away from Dulce' locker and head to class before Denise can say anything else. Things are awkward enough with her already.

When Dulce got to her classroom, she finds that Patty and Tim saved her a seat in the back corner. Tim explained that Glace is taking a break from acting so she can experience regular high school life. "I would love to experience more high school life with you Dulce," Tim thought as he blushed.

"Whatever, Tim." Dulce said, "Even if she did, I'm sure she wouldn't speak to us mortals."

Just then Glace came in. She had long black hair and sparkling blue eyes, Chris gave her a wink and she blushed. Dulce quickly recognized her as the same girl whom she saved from a fashion crisis.

Later the 2nd ell ring and Glace stands up abruptly. "I'm going to be late for my next class. I need to go, see ya around Dulce." Glace replied.

She caught up with Chris and kissed him, "I've been waiting for that type of kiss for 2 years now." Christopher smiled.

"Well we better wait til after school," Glace replied, "PDAs are against the rules here."

After their last class, Dulce heads back to her locker with Patty, Emma, Donna, and Tim beside her. That's when Glace called, telling her that she still has the shirt Dulce gave her and was wondering if she wants it back. "Sure," Dulce answered, "Where should we meet?"

"Text ya the address to my home." Glace smiled. "You can bring no less than 4 friends with you. I don't want paparazzi to folio me."

Later they arrived at Glace's home, where they were greeted by Glace. She showed the 5 of them her room. It was more colorful then they expected and there are paintings hanging everywhere.

Dulce said that her drama class is assigning them to do an excerpt of Shakespeare's work for their grade. Glace, Dulce, Tim, and Patty were assigned to do Romeo and Juliet. "We should be fine, with actors like that on our team," Tim said.

"Maybe Tim should be Romeo" Patty suggested, "And Dulce should be Juliet."

"YES!" Tim shouted as the girls stared at him.

"This is a good chance to tell Dulce how you feel," Patty whispered to Tim.

"They're going make me do it" Dulce replied, "Well I might as well commit to it."

"I didn't think you'd actually agree, but that's awesome," Tim said.

"Well, if Dulce is going to be Juliet, then I have no choice but to agree," Glace said.

When Dulce got back home, she met with her mom, "Andrea" who looked like her as an adult. She told her about the class assignment and started to think that Tim has a crush on her. "Tell me more, Sweetie." her mom said.

"It's just that I always catch him looking at me and I can always smell him when I sit near him" Dulce explained and she wanders off into space.

"Do you like him?" Andrea asked.

"Maybe" Dulce explained,

"There's no in between when it comes to love." her mom replied.

"I do like him a little" Dulce replied back.

"I understand. I think you should think about it and decide how much he means to you." Andrea replied, "That way you can know for sure whether or not your heart is in it first."

"Thanks, Mom." Dulce smiled.

The next morning after she had breakfast, she was greeted by Glace. "You didn't tell me Frio was your friend," Miss. Olson said, "If I knew she was coming over I'd have cleaned up. She was also my client. Remember that day you brought me my makeup bag? That was for her photo shoot. Anyway, I have to help out at the theater. Be good and show Frio around."

"Have a good time, Mom," Dulce said as her mother left.

She looks at Glace, "You look really nice today." Dulce commented, "My room is upstairs. I don't usually let people in, even Tim or Patty, but you did show me yours.

When they reach the bedroom, Glace sits down and looks around the room. She saw cookbooks, music and grunge posters. She explained that her home has always delt sterile, too proper. Dulce didn't know what she meant.

"Many things I've done were completed so my father would think well of me. But it's not the same. Anyways." Glace explained, "I don't have friends who are celebrities and to be honest, I don't like partying"

"Me neither," Dulce replied.

"I just hope that we get to perform perfectly when our assignment comes." Glace worriedly said.

 **Note: Olson's last name is based on Jessica Olson, the leading lady of the 2010 movie, "Starstruck".**


	2. Chapter 2

At the bookstore, Dulce, Donna, and Emma met up with Patty and Tim. "Hey there," said Dulce, "I was having some Denise trouble again"

"You've always kind of hated her" replied Tim "She's been nice to everyone and she was the lead in the spring musical 2 years ago, you should give her a chance."

Dulce breathed and said, "Okay I'll give it a chance"

Donna then sees Glace on the covers of magazines. Remembering her experience from Hollywood, she sees the paparazzi getting pics of celebrities and sells them. Tim told them that Frio's late mother was an actress like her and she barely knew her real father. Though she was taken in by her manager. "I'm kind of an expert on Frio trivia."

"Yeah, you are" Dulce replied in jealousy. "What does she like to do."

"According to the interviews," Tim said, "She likes drawing, painting, horseback riding, and swimming."

"Maybe she'll design an album cover for Christopher and The Wilde Ones" Patty suggested, "She might even like Dulc's spray painting."

"Can it Patty" Dulce replied, "You know I'm not good with compliments."

Then she got a text from her Cousin Samantha

 _Party at Marin Residents, be there at 7 pm, Cousin Samantha._

"So your mom DID take her sister in after her husband died?" asked Donna.

"Yeah" replied Dulce, "They were originally Andrea and Evelyn Clintman until they both got married. Aunt Evelyn kept her Uncle Samuel got shot."

"Come on Dul," Patty asked, "Are we going or not"

"We can't pay off being nobodies" Dulce replied.

"That's the spirit" Emma smiled, "It was the same encouragement Donna gave me when we snuck into Brian's party last year.

Later that night, they were at Hanna's house, where they saw that she invited half of their closest friends, "I never Hanna could be so social." said Dulce

"That's Hanna Marin for you" Emma replied.

Hanna was thrilled that Donna, Emma, Tim, Patty, and Dulce could come. Hanna was telling her that one of the basketball boys thinks Dulce is cute, but Dulce looks at Tim and blushes, "Tell the basketball boy I'm not looking into him." Dulce said as she barges over to the buffet.

"That Dulce can eat" Patty replied.

Dulce ate so much potato chips, that she got into a food coma. "We better bring her back pronto" Emma suggested.

In the morning, Glace, Samantha, Donna, and Emma were by Dulce's bedside when she woke up. "Samantha called," Glace said, "Figure we could get to know each other a little."

"Really," Dulce said.

"Aunt Andrea thought it would be a great idea," Samantha said, "Since the only girls you ever hang out with are me, Patty and The Dark Angel"

"Not the Dark Angel" groaned Dulce."

By the door was a red-haired girl with blue eyes and a rainbow beanie, "Another food coma, Dulce"

"Just because your my kid sister" Dulce replied, "Doesn't mean you have to be so nosy."

"Who are you calling Nosy?" asked the girl.

"Cousin Angie" replied Samantha, "She can be quite daring on a skateboard."

"After that commotion," said Donna, "Dr. Cooke decided to fix us some blueberry pancakes and low-fat bacon"

While they were having breakfast, Glace showed some pictures of The McKenzie Siblings home. There was a music room, a library, an art gallery, and a garden"Jake lives fancier than I thought" Donna suggested.

"Is that a piano?" asked Emma.

"It is" Glace replied, "I usually play it with my sister, how about I show you a duet we do."

"Sure," Donna said.

"Why not" Samantha replied, "We do have a piano, right Dul"

"Okay," Dulce replied.

As they went to the piano, Dulce and Glace played her duet, which wowed the girls, "Talk about the music of friendship." Angie replied.

"About my library," Glace said, "I have books about studying up on acting, people don't call me the Ice Princess for nothing"

"But you're less icy than I thought" Dulce smiled, "And I thought you were a stuck up."

 **Note: Clintman is a homage to Ready Player One writer, "Ernest Cline"**


	3. Chapter 3

Later at school, Patty, Tim, Stubby, and Christopher were all relieved that Dulce was okay. "Another food coma," Patty said, "This is why we control you when it comes to food."

"If anyone made fun of you for overeating, I'm gonna pound they're-" Tim said

"No, Tim" replied Patty, "You'll get suspended"

Then Denise came in, "Hey there Dul-Kins," Denise said, "How was your little tummy wummy."

"You holding onto me after my crazy food coma," asked Dulce, "You're out of your mind, now take your seat class is about to start."

During class, Dulce looks at Tim, "He may be a hip-hopper and he can be annoying to people," she thought to herself, "But ever since we were kids I wanted to say, "I Love You Timothy Hirouki. But every time I tried, his nasty little brother, "Toshiaki" always interrupts with his mad scientist schemes or someone who knows that I'm tough comes along."

Tim looked at her, "I can't be mad at you much Dulce" he thought to himself, "But I love you too much, just like Manolo Sanchez said."

During lunch, Glace decided to play a little game with Dulce, on telling each other's secrets, "But do you see that Latino boy next to Emma" Dulce said as she points to Luis, who was holding hands with Emma, "That's Luis Marino, you CAN'T EVER get him involved in the secret sharing game, he'll just blab it out to someone."

"Good point," Glace said. "I have three reasons I became a celebrity. The first one was my mom was the celebrity, Jane McKenzie. After she died, the social workers said that I couldn't live with my father, because his wife and stepdaughter wouldn't take me very well."

"And your siblings," Dulce said,

"They help me time to time" Glace replied, "They were more of parental figures than my manager, "Ricky"

"For me" Dulce replied, "I really love cartoon movies."

"I promised my mom that I would become a strong woman no matter what" Glace said.

"I hate heights" Dulce replied, "During the one year anniversary of my uncle's funeral, I fell down a hill and got a little amnesia. I'm still recovering."

Later at The Golden Griddle, Christopher and Stubby were showing Glace around the place, "I remember the Golden Griddle, the annual ice cream eating contest, the jukebox dance-off, and the funny lights that come on every now and again."

Christopher held Glace's hand tight, "That's was Rosewood is known for," said Christopher, "The strangeness here, and it got more strange when Donna moved here a year ago."

"I mean it all started with a little Brian trouble" Stubby replied."

"Brian Crandall," asked Glace, "I can't believe he was hard on her and Emma."

"By the way," Stubby said, "How are you on your Nurse lines?"

"Doing great" replied Glace, "For the first kiss with Romeo and Juliet, they were a little awkward, Tim and Dulce barely know how to kiss right."

"They've never even done a stage kiss before as you did." Stubby replied.

After a while, Dulce approaches to a grave that says, "Samuel Cooke, A Technical Guy" "Hey Uncle Samuel" said Dulce, "Sorry I haven't visited in a while. I love Tim, but he's too distracting when it comes to Romeo and Juliet. Our project is due this Friday and I'm not sure he can get it right."

 **Note: Jane McKenzie was named after Jane from the Nancy Drew Movie.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dulce was practicing their hit song, "Hero" at the school's music room when she got a text from Glace.

 _Hey Juliet, wanna be my skating partner at the roller rink._

Dulce texted back.

 _I'll look like a million bucks._

Later, Dulce, Glace, Emma, Donna, and Christopher were at the roller rink. "There aren't many people here aren't there" Dulce said, "Since it's November."

"It's for the best" Glace replied, "I don't want to ruin anyone who recognizes me."

"That's okay," Donna replied, "We got your back."

They spent several minutes skating, making sure they don't fall and break a hip. Glace felt happier with them around. She started to feel like Peter Pan when she was with her newfound best friend, "Dulce" living forever and never grow up. "Just have-" Glace started.

"Faith," Emma smiled.

"Trust," Donna smiled.

"AND PIXIE DUST" they both smiled excitedly.

"Nicely done baby" Christopher shouted, "Your more like a Petra Pan."

While Glace and Christopher were both skating. Donna showed a dress that she designed for Dulce for their Drama Class. She showed a picture of the dress she made. Dulce already imagined herself wearing that dress.

She was in a ballroom like in the masquerade scene in Romeo and Juliet. She was looking around when she sees Tim dressed as Romeo, he removed his mask and held Dulce's hand. As they were about to kiss, Emma clapped her hands in front of her, "Were you daydreaming about Tim?"

"I am" Dulce replied, "I just can't resist him."

"What do you think of my dress?" Donna asked.

"I feel like a bride in it." Dulce replied, "It may be a little hard to breath, but that's okay."

"So what is it about Glace you like about" Emma said.

"Glace has been the show the whole time." Dulce explained, "Every single scene and line, and the heart of Christopher Wilde, the lead singer of the band. It's like Glace is taking things to a new level, I'm Starstruck."

"Prepare to get starstruck." Donna smiled.

"Oh yeah" Both her and Emma smiled.

Meanwhile, Tim, Caleb, Aiden, and Michael were at the costume store looking for the perfect Romeo costume. Lea wanted to help out friends of her daughter, so she gave away a Romeo costume on the house, "Are you sure the manager would be okay with this?" Aiden asked.

"Don't worry" Lea replied, "We've been wanting to sell that Romeo costume for 8 months now."

"Thanks Mrs. Solo" Tim replied.

Later, they were arriving at The Wilde residents. "Are you sure Christopher won't mind us here?" asked Caleb.

"No prob" Stubby said, "Chris is my main man, he gets me the keys to his house incase of emergencies."

Inside the home, they saw a beautiful blonde girl and an Indian man, "Stubby" smiled the woman, "Welcome home, and I see you brought a few more friends."

"Boys" Stubby replied, "This is Christopher's older sister, "Scarla" and her husband, "Dr. Sanjay Lad"

"Have you been getting along well since Glace has returned from Showbiz" Scarla replied.

"Truth be told" Tim replied, "Scarla has been one of the sweetest people I've ever met. She's now a singing teacher here."

"It's nothing bad" Scarlett replied, "We just spoke enough to keep things small and simple."

"Scarla" Tim replied, "We'll be upstairs if you need us."

After the boys barged upstairs, they quickly closed the door, "Now" Michael said, "We only got tomorrow until the whole Romeo and Juliet Project."

"Michael" Tim said to him, "You've been dating Donna for about a year, huh, and you took it slow didn't ya."

"That's right," Michael said, "I got a text from the Babe that Glace and Dulce have been getting along just fine. I mean, she's famous. I know she was worried about getting to know Glace better, but come on, they have their entire lives to do that."

"True" Tim replied, "It takes time, you know."

"That's the key" Caleb said, "It took me nearly six weeks to get to know Donna better."

"Me too" Aiden replied, "And I'd even showed her the local roller rink."

Suddenly, they got a text from Emma

 _M, A, and C, Dulce, Glace, Donna, Christopher and I are coming over._

Later, Scarla was fixing up some fruit punch when Christopher, Dulce, Glace, Donna and Emma. Pattie came along the way, "Welcome back, Chrissy" Scarla replied as they did their signature Wilde Call warm up vocals.

"It sounds like real animal calls." Emma commented.

"I've never seen you blush so much before" Aiden replied, "You and Glace are so made for each other."

"Thanks" Christopher replied.

"I got a scheme going on" Tim shouted as they barged into the kitchen.

Dulce looks at at Tim going into the kitchen. "You love him" Pattie smiled, "You love him, you know. I can see it in her eyes."

In the kitchen, they started barging through the pantry with some snacks. "I got the tater chips" Stubby shouted,

"Can we talk alone" asked Glace.

In the living room, Glace decided to give Dulce a good luck present, it was a necklace chain with a coffee pot and a ring with a T on it. "T for Tim" Glace smiled, "You got to have confidence in yourself. Tell him how you feel after our project tomorrow."

"I will" smiled Dulce as she hugged her new friend, "Thank you."

 **Note: Scarla is named after Sterling knight's real life sister, "Samantha Scarlett".**


	5. Chapter 5

At Mr. Olson's drama class, Donna, Emma, and Christopher were wrapping up their except of A Midsummer's Dream where Donna was Hermia, Emma was Helena, Christopher was Lysander, and Luis was Demetrius. "This was only a stage kiss right" Christopher replied, "I don't want Michael hacking into my phone to take some money again."

"It is a stage kiss" Donna replied, "Plus Glace didn't seem to mine. On the way to your house yesterday, she told me the difference between a stage and a real kiss."

Glace looked at them while dressed as Juliet's nurse and smiled.

It was Dulce's, Pattie's, Tim's, and Glace's turn to do their assignment.

As Tim was kissing Dulce's hand, she noticed that on his left ring finger was a ring with a "D" on it and an emerald. Dulce started to think of one thing. Then, Tim kissed her, "You kissed by the book."

After they wrapped up their assignment, the door knocked. Mr. Olson went up to the door to see an overweight man with a red shirt, "I'm here to see Glace McKenzie" the man said,

"Mister" Mr. Olson said, "Your disrupting the class."

"No no, Mr. Olson" Glace replied, "I'll take care of it, he's my former manager, "Rick"

"I know that guy" replied Luis, "He use to find IOI workers to be in their commercial. Sometimes he makes deals from Nolan Sorrento to let Rick keeps the employees he doesn't need anymore."

"And you have to take this class to be a good cutscene director for video games" Stubby replied.

"Could you wait until after class" Mr. Olson said to Rick, "That's in 15 minutes."

"Whatever." Rick replied as he shut the door.

Pattie, Tim, Dulce, and Glace rushed back to their seats. "Penny for your thoughts" Dulce whispered, "You seem concerned about Rick"

"He's got an eye for talent" Glace whispered, "Only scouts the best of the best, like me."

After class, Rick escorted Glace alone. Christopher tried to talk some sense into Rick, but he refused, "Worst manager ever I always say" Stubby replied.

"What a weirdo" Pattie snarled.

Dulce saw Tim getting his books from his locker and wondered something, "Tim" Dulce said, "About that ring your wearing, it has a "D" on it and a real emerald."

Tim looked at his ring, then looks at Dulce. "It was a good luck charm Christopher gave to me." Christopher said, "After hearing his song, "Hero" on the radio, I finally have the courage to say, "I am here with all my heart, I love you"

Dulce started to blush

"Tim" Dulce replied, "I love you too."

Just then, Christopher got a message from his sister.

 _Chris, meet me at the park after school, and bring Stubby, Pattie, Tim, Samantha, Dulce, Emma, and Donna with you. XOXO Scarla._

At the park after school, they found Scarla practicing her singing. She was wrapping up, "Starstruck" when she saw Christopher, "I'm so glad you're here." Scarla said as she hugged her brother,

"Scarla" Chirstopher said, "What's going on? Why is Rick stealing my girl."

"Listen" Scarla replied, "Rick wants to take Glace back to acting. I was out grocery shopping when I came across Rick. He was complaining about the store's organic cheeses and only wanted expensive imported cheese. I was lucky he didn't see me of course, and I had a feeling he might be after Glace to take her back into acting. I couldn't let your girlfriend take the same path Lindsey Lohan did, so I had to do an emergency meeting at the park."

"You did the right thing" Christopher said to his sister.

Then Donna remembered something, "Lindsey Lohan ended up getting fame stuck in her head" she recalled, "Along with Shia Lebouf, Justin Bieber, Mariah Carey and Kanye West"

"I'm telling you Rick" shouted Glace from a distant, "It's not worth it. I'm sick of the spotlight."

They followed to the voices to an alleyway, "If your mother was still alive, she would've been very disappointed in you." Rick growled, "Giving up fame for these weird small town creeps."

As he was about to punch her, Dulce stopped him, "Dulce" Glace smiled, "You came."

"I can't be surrounded by incofident small town people" Rick growled as he left.

"Glacey" shouted Christopher as he took his girlfriend's hand, "Are you okay."

"I'm fine" Glace replied, "Rick wants to take me back, but I'm not going to let you go."

"Don't you get it" Christopher replied, "Rick just wants you all to himself. I'll do anything to make sure your happy."

"And me" Dulce said.

"And me" Tim said

"Don't forget me, sugar" Pattie replied.

"What are we going to do?" Glace thought to herself.

Later at dinner, she was joined by her sister, "Rebecca" and her older brother, "Jake" who was visiting while Glace settles down in Rosewood. "Heard Rick's coming to get ya." Rebecca replied.

"How did you know?" Glace asked her older sister.

"Sharla sent me an emergency text" Rebecca replied, "If I knew her, she would send a secret text to a police officer, even if the chief won't allow it."

"Come on Snowstorm" Jake said, "Your not going to let your old manager stop you from being with Christopher now would you?"

"No" Glace answered, "I'm so much in love with him. You don't know how much I want to just close the door and have time between us."

Jake and Rebecca hugged her, knowing that she's really messed up right now.


	6. Atonement

At The Solo Residents, Donna was working on her latest scrapbook when she got a text from Dulce.

Don, I'll be performing legendary songs at The Golden Griddle this Saturday afternoon, Cass doesn't mind, as long as I pay for a meal, you know managers.

Donna wanted to support her music friend, so she decided to go. She read more of Dulce's text.

I'm not sure if anyone is coming. There aren't many likes back on my Splashface page.

Donna knew that Dulce needed some help, so she asked Terri, who is in town for a few days for the Filmmakers convention in Philadelphia, Spencer, and Emma. They all agreed to help Dulce promote her first solo concert.

The next morning, Donna stopped by Dulce's house to handle a few choerography moves. Samantha and Angie decided to help Dulce with her solo concert too. By Angie was an old 1990s amp "That amp belonged to my grandfather" " Andrew "Cliffhanger" Clintman"" Dulce explained, "He taught me how to play guitar and cook a few recipes. Grandpa Cliff was inspired by Jimi Hendrix to perform. He'd even met Joan Jett and BB King."

"Really" Donna asked.

"He did" replied Dulce, "This amp makes me feel like the talents are transforming my songs."

"I am Groot(SHe loves Rock and Roll)" Groot whispered.

Dulce cranked it to an 11, strummed her guitar and a high noise was going on. Donna knew that her home windows could break. So she used her force powers to keep Dulce from getting in trouble.

Just then, Samantha saw a car coming in. It was her mom, her Uncle Angelo and Aunt Andrea. "You better stop now cous!" shouted Samantha, "Our parents are back from their breakfast at The Brew!"

The girls quickly fixed things up before their parents even noticed, "Is everything alright" asked Andrea as she barged in.

"We're find Mom" Angie replied, "Except Dulce tried to hurt our ears again."

"Sweetie" Andrea said, "Could you play something calmer, we don't want a power outage now would we."

Then Donna got an idea, she decided to write a song called, "Atonement".

Later, they were at The Golden Griddle, Angie and Samantha were fixing up the amp while Donna went over the song with Dulce. David, Stacy and a bunch of other dancers came in wearing black jackets and greet pants, "What's the Berry High dance troupe doing here?" Dulce replied.

"I invited them for a little support" Donna explained, "Along with Terri, she figured that filming your performance would go great for her filmmaking classes."

"We wanted to work on some new fresh moves" David explained, "And thought that we could joined Dulce Olson for her solo gig."

"And we thought we could fit the mood by dressing like you." Stacy finished.

"How considerate" Dulce smiled.

"Hey Dulce" Tim smiled.

"Like my grandpa always said," Dulce replied, " "Music is everywhere, if you look hard enough." I always say that before my gigs."

"Some kind of good luck phrase" Stacy asked.

"A phrase only a Clintman-Olson would say." Tim smiled as he waved.

Donna, Samantha and Angie thought that they could improvise by banging on empty trash cans, "I'm not sure that Cass would be okay with this" Samantha replied, "We could get dirty."

"He won't mind" Donna replied, "Trash day was yesterday."

Donna got out a bag of pens to add a little maraca effect.

Later, they wrapped up Dulce's solo gig, which was a hit.

"And that was our new routine, "Cheeky Mamba"" Stacy shouted.

Everyone applauded.

Pattie came barging in with great news, "I just got word from one of the dudes from the school's film club," Pattie said, "They think that your song, "Atonement" is perfect for their latest project."

"Really" Dulce asked.

"Yes really" Pattie replied, "And they want you to make a cameo in the dance club scene, with you singing a Frio song."

"Oh man" Dulce exclaimed, "You wouldn't believe how stoked this makes me feel!"

"Plus I know a guy on the school's new fencing team" Stubby replied, "And they want you to write the anthem."

"If anyone can do it" Donna replied, "It's Dulce."

"I feel like playing a Fender Startocaster to a sold out show at Madison Square Garden!" Dulce replied, "But there's one thing missing, the Afterparty!"

"The gig is your Afterparty Dulce" Tim smiled, "You deserved it.

Dulce reached out to Tim's hand, "Your right" she smiled as she kissed Tim on the lips.

Little did they know, is that Rick was spying on them.

"I found my new talent" Rick smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

In the evening, they were arriving at The Brew for the movie scene Berry High's film club was at. They heard a couple of baristas talking about 90s pop culture, "Did you remember The Dummy Bear movie?" asked one barista.

"I did." replied the other barista, "I had to see it four times, in the theater."

It was there they met up with the actor, "So what's the story." asked Dulce.

"In this scene" the director said, "Our lead goes to The Ironic Tonic, to save a coffee shop from shutting down. That's when they decided to give the place a little makeover to attract the customers."

"Extreme Makeover: Coffee Edition" Samantha smiled.

"Yeah" replied the director, "And for Dulce, you get to performing for the newly renovated Ironic Tonic"

 _Hey Joe, how was the inspiration coming._

 _Really good, Java Jill. I've created the perfect high school pastiche for The Brew. It will definately appeal to Hipsters._

 **Joe looks around to see what Java Jill did to The Ironic Tonic.**

 _It was like a 50s diner, meets Silicon Valley, meets a shady club._

 **Joe started to smell the free-trade fruit for the pastries. Java Jill told him that she made a sclupture of a coffee cup, made out of cardboard to attract the customers. Usually he thinks marketing is evil, but it didn't seem bad to Java Jill.**

 _I was worried that they would all be snobs._

 **Don't you worry about a thing, Joe. We just needed a way to prove that hipsters love to hang out.**

 **Java Jill came up to the stage for an announcement**

 _Attention everyone! I'd like to give a little speech that is the best speech in the world. You make think hipsters are snobs who judge too quickly, but your right, sometimes. We stand up to companies, fight for small town stores and we wear outfits in our own way. Now let's have coffee._

 **The actors applauded for Java Jill while Dulce plays Atonement.**

"And Cut" shouted the director, "That's a wrap."

Later, they were celebrating with some coffee. Angie was too young to have it, so she had a smoothie.

"I remember when I started working here" Pattie said, "The place was completely understaffed for a while due to renovations. I knew I needed to help sell cupcakes on the street to keep The Brew going, so I became a cupcake delivery girl. Then I promoted my way to barista. It was the same time I met my Stubby."

"How did you meet him" asked Angie.

"Dulce was coming into the newly renovated Brew when she brought Christopher and Stubby with her. Stubby ordered a fair trade double latte expresso with non fat vanilla soy extract. One sip of it and the rest was history."

"Cute story, Pat" smiled Donna.

Pattie looked at her watch, and saw that she was suppose to meet Stubby at a tea shop in 20 minutes.

After their performance, they decided to head home for dinner., "What do you want Rick?"

"For you to be my newest talent" smiled Rick, "Think of it, the money, the fame, the power. All you have to do is dump those Wilde Ones, including that annoying Tim fella."

Dulce looked at her good luck ring and looked at Rick, "No" she shouted, "I'm not going to abandoned Tim, Pattie, nor my bandmates. If I knew Glace, I say that you would make a terrible manager."

Dulce spilled some leftover coffee on him and took off.

Rick wouldn't give up taking Dulce as a new talent, nor Glace back into the spotlight.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Glace was brushing her hair when Dulce. Rebecca has the day off, because of what was going on these past few days.

They took off the blindfold, where they showed her the Pennslvania famous Playville

"You've never been to Playville before" asked Stubby, "It's like one of the best carnivals of PA"

"And you brought your boyfriend, Emma"

"Of course" "Need time with Luis"

"So what do you wanna do now?"

"The haunted house."

"Haunted house

"I'm out" Luis replied, "Emma and I will be by the ferris wheel."

"Nothing's gonna scare us" Glace said, "Let's single file our way through and get this over with."

Glace remembers sets like them not scaring her, she can handle it

"Even policewoman need time with their families.

"I remember now."

Rick, "Sir" "You gotta pay to get in."

"Do you want business, show business."

"Let's try the tunnel of love next?" Christopher suggested.

"Good idea."

At the Tunnel of Love, they caught up with Emma and Luis. Luis was dying to kiss Emma, all he had to do is make the first move. Glace was relieved this would happy, knowing that some nerds do deserve a happy ending.

She took Christopher's hand and remembered the day they met.

As they were leaving The Tunnel of Love, Rebecca came up to them, "I just got a call from Detective Flores, he's been investigating about Rick."

Rick started stalking them from a distance, "You thought that Mom killed herself," Rebecca, "There's more to the story than that. I looked up all of his clients, and he delebritley threatens them if he doesn't get his way. He usually calls them spoiled brats and takes most of the money."

"There were three reasons I wanted to do acting," Glace explained,"I wanted to follow my mom's footsteps. Jane McKenzie was a big superstar and I wanted to be like her. Reason two, I wanted to prove to a girl I met as a little girl that I was worth it, and three, so I can find my father. Becky and Jake never told me about him much."

"Yeah well" Rebecca said, "Mom was threatened by Rick to date her."

"Jane McKenzie dated Rick?" asked Donna

"I'm afraid so" "It was abusive, our maternal grandparents prefered our dad over Rick. He didn't care about me nor Jake either. He only wanted your talent. Another reason why I went into the police force is to find out why Rick was keeping us separated."

"That is true" Glace replied, "Rick was never a good manager,"

Donna remembered a few good manager skills that she learned from her, "Uncle Poe". 1. Give the band time to themselves if their exhausted or sick, 2. Make sure they get to rehearsal on time and not let time sit around, doing nothing, and 3. Make sure their REAL FRIENDS get on the VIP list so they can remember who they are.

Rick smiled as he sees his two new clients "Two talents" he smiled, "One million dollars."

Rebecca felt that something wasn't right. She grabbed a tiny rock and tossed it towards Rick, "I knew it" Rebecca snarled, "When will you learn, NOT, to stalk us. Invasion of Privacy is against the law.

"Now Rick" growled, "I know all about you forcing my mom to date you while leaving my real father heartbroken. Tell me who he is."

"I Am Groot(Rick never quits, doesn't he)" whispered Groot from his shoulder.

"Let him go Glace" Rebecca replied, "I don't want him to seperate us again, ever."

Later, the others arrived at the cemetery, looking upon a hill. "I need to figure out the truth" Glace said, "But I can't focus on it right now. I'm just so angry."

"Glace" asked a voice.

It was Dulce. She and her cousins were arriving towards her Uncle Samuel's grave, because today was his birthday. Every year, Samantha pays tribute to her late father by visiting his headstone. Dulce saw Glace on the hill and thought that she could climb up, despite her fear of heights.

"That's no surprise" Glace replied, "Don't you remember this place?"

Dulce shook her head, "Come on" Glace replied, "We've been here a long time ago as kids. It's time to catch up."

"On what?" asked Dulce as Glace takes her hand and leads her to an edge.

As Dulce reached the edge, she tripped and falls down. "Are you okay Dulce?" asked Donna

"I'm fine"

Samantha and Angie rushed towards her to see if she's alright. She was fine, but is starting to remember a few things, "A year after Uncle Samuel died" Dulce said, "Something happened here. It was the day I met Glace, though I didn't know who she was."

"Really?"

A long time ago, Dulce was visiting her uncle's grave. She was hoping not to run into any ghosts. It was there she saw a young Glace Mckenzie, who recently lost her mother in a car crash and her manager told her that she doesn't exist anymore. Dulce remembered her uncle telling her that if she wants attention, be herself and do the things your good at. Glace knew that she was a good actress, so she decided to do that. Even though that they might laugh at her, Dulce would punch them.

After they introduced themselves, Glace noticed that she looked like Wendy from Peter Pan. Little did they know, is that Tim was collecting bugs when he spotted Dulce, he blushed. Glace suggested that her Peter Pan is out there.

Back in the present, Dulce started to remember that it began to rain. She slipped and banged her head and broke her leg. The doctors had to rush her to the hospital ASAP, and that is why she's scared of heights. Glace smiled, because she remembered the day that they actually first met.


	9. Rhyme and Reason

While Tim was out working on some dance moves, they saw Dulce, Rebecca, Luis, Emma, Christopher, Michael, Angie, Samantha and Glace carrying a injured Dulce. "Yo, Dudes" shouted Tim, "Care to sit next to me."

"Tim" shouted Emma, "Were you doing your hip hop dancing?"

"It's not just the music I love" Tim replied, "It's the culture. I live and breath it. Without people to share it with, I would feel out of place."

"We all don't have to like the same things, you know." Donna replied.

"The first of the four elements of hip hop is the DJS" Tim explained, "Your cousin is a DJ, right?"

"Yeah" Donna answered nverously, "But his special effects are highly dangerous, you can't imagine how many times he got kicked out of gigs for safety violations. The only good gigs he get are car crushers, heavy metal opening acts, and monster truck rallies."

"Stubby is a DJ too" recalled Dulce, "And he doesn't do dangerous effects."

"That's perfect." Tim recalled, "He played at EDMS before, he'd even let me try out his synth board before."

"Stubby has a lot of vinyl records that are good for scratching." Michael recalled, "He also told me that their are also sound libraries and special effects that are safe."

"So what's the second element of hip hop?" Glace asked.

"The B-Boys and B-Girls" answered Tim.

"B-Boys and B-Girls?" asked Luis.

"Backup dancers" Tim answered, "Like the ones at Dulce's solo gig yesterday. They do 6-steps, up rocks, coin drops and L-Kick freezes."

"So what's the third key to hip hop" asked Dulce.

"Emcees" Tim recalled, "Their annoucners for the show. They don't need music sheets for rapping and they can sometimes do a 16 bar song. "

Then Tim showed a few pics of graffiti art when he was in Philadelphia for a comic book convention. "That's vandalism!" Emma growled.

"No" Tim corrected, "It's landscape"

"I think this makes it look like an urban landscape" Donna commented, "Raw, Gritty, and fun."

"Excatly D-Ster" Tim replied, "What hip hop was meant to be. If I learned anything from living in Rosewood for a year, is that Berry High is full of artistic talent. You know, Aria's friend Alex, he likes things that are fresh and original.

"And what's the final step?" asked Michael.

"The crowd," Tim replied, "You've got to make them participate in the song."

"Speaking of songs" replied Michael, "I managed to record Dulce's performance of Atonement."

"What do you say folks" Tim shouted.

Hip

Hop

Tim started to show off some moves while Michael plays Atonement

 _Look at all you you_

 _Do you have a clue_

 _I am storming up with a brew_

 _Am I being loud, because I hadn't think that through_

 _Atonement_

 _It is an Entertainment_

 _Let's get involved in this Engagement_

 _The newest Entertainment_

 _What a great Substainment_

 _Atonement_

 _Look at me here, look at me now_

 _I'm going to give this beat a really big pow_

 _Why don't we we stand up and take a bow_

 _I say, "No" because that is not my vow_

 _Atonement_

 _It is an Entertainment_

 _Let's get involved in this Engagement_

 _The newest Entertainment_

 _What a great Substainment_

 _Atonement_

"Shout out of DJ Chicken and Skullhead" shouted Tim, "And most of all, to Rosewood's Donna Solo, peace out."


	10. The Entourage

At school, Donna was coming out of her photography class when she saw Glace coming into her filmmaking class. "Your a big deal in show buis are you?" Donna asked.

"That's what Ricky told me." Glace answered,

"You call Rick, "Ricky" Donna asked.

"Only behind his back," Glace explained, "Call him that infront of him and he'll go bonkers."

From her poster, she got a poster from a famous celebrity, "A signed poster of Peyton Manning" asked Donna, "How did you get this?"

"We were costars on my last movie, "A Nerd at Cool High"." Glace explained.

"Why are you giving me this" Donna asked.

"Because we're friends" Glace replied with a smile, "And friends give each other gifts, like that trip to Playville, our figure skating trip, and our Romeo and Juliet project.. I like your excitement and accepting anyone of was different. How would you like to be the first member of my official entourage."

"As in a group that join celebrities at parties, red carpet events, and making big decisions" Donna smiled with excitement, "You know it"

"I gotta get to class" Glace replied, "We'll have lunch"

"Same here" Donna replied back.

At lunch, Donna decided to teach her the basics of living in a small town high school, "Listen" replied Donna, "High school and high school movies are completely different."

She pointed to the nerd table, where Luis, Myra, and Aiden were chatting. "For the nerds" Donna explained, "They love playing oldschool boardgames like Dungeons and Dragon, and watch Galaxy Quest episodes. Also, whenever there's a party and you've got a big quiz coming up, you choose to study."

"Really?" Glace asked.

"We all don't want to turn stupid." Donna replied.

Donna points over to the jock's table with Caleb, Emily, and Stacy, "See the jocks" she asked, "Their always about sports and staying in shape."

"That's a lot of muscles" Glace replied, "I think the cheer uniforms are kind of cute."

"And then there's the funny table." Donna whispered, "They come of with practical jokes and liven up the school.

"What do you call a group like us returning to the stage?" asked a jokester, "Encour-age."

Glace laughed like crazy, but Donna's force pinch calmed her down, "Easy, Glace" she said, "There are people eating."

"Sorry" Glace giggled, "I just love theater jokes, their my weakness."

She showed the party scene for A Nerd at Cool High, it's where Sherry(Her character) shows up for a party at the hit teen club The Beverly.

 _When you role with Sherry Plaid, there are no lines._

It was there Sherry met lead singer of The Bad Squids, Ashley Zee. Waiters offered them some pink soda and lobster flambé.

"I've been in film festival in Canness, masquerade parties in Vegas and I've even met the Lakers." explained Glace, "Just never to a real high school party, not like the ones in the movies."

Then Donna just remembered something, "The cheerleaders and I are having a little get together after practice" she explained, "Maybe you can be our guest of honor."

"Sure thing." Glace smiled.

After cheer practice, the Berry High cheer squad headed off to Payton's mansion, Glace came along to thanks to a little text from Donna about where Payton lives, "I can't believe THE Frio McKenzie is actually hanging out with us!" Payton exclaimed.

"A little tip of advice" Donna said, "Please don't break anything on purpose, that's not how things work in the real world."

"Got it" replied Glace, "I don't want Payton's parents to sue me nor my siblings."

Payton showed some of the girl cheerleaders playing Truth or Dare while she showed some of the boys playing video games. Glace thought it was a bit more mild than expected, but that's okay.

Over the past few hours, she started to get to know the cheerleaders better. She'd even told them about her modeling sessions for a spring fashion line she did. Sydney recalled buying one of the dresses for her and one for her Cousin Nadia.

When the party was over, Glace thanked Donna for showing her what real high school partying is about, "And if I learned anything about being in Hollywood," Glace said, "REAL is the one thing you can't buy."


	11. The Great Paternal Mystery

At the mall the next day, Tim bought some milkshakes for Dulce and Glace at McDermonts. About Rick, what is wrong with Glace, "So Glace" asked Tim, "Tell me about the game plan."

"We got to Rick's apartment and figure out the identity of my real father," Glace explained.

"We can't just barge into his apartment." Dulce replied, "It's against the law."

"And his apartment is all the way out in Philly" Glace replied, "He isn't a stable person and is prone to violence."

"Does he have any servants?" Tim asked.

"There is his maid, Martha" Glace recalled.

"What are you waiting to call her," Dulce replied.

After a little phone call, Glace smiled Dulce and Tim, who were both holding hands, "She says that we should come as soon as Rick leaves for the Walnut Street Theater in 30 minutes."

"Then we better leave right now." Dulce said, "And we should bring Stubby, Patty, and Chris."

Later, they were at a run-down apartment. Tim remembered studying construction from his father and used a punch to break down the old door, "That's our Tim" Patty smiled, "A man of his word."

"You're just saying that." Tim smiled as Dulce kissed him.

By Apartment 4D, they met a blonde servant who was dusting the halls, "Martha" Glace smiled as she hugged Glace, "I never thought you come back."

Inside, they walked up towards the attic where they found numerous posters and mannequins of Frio's characters. "This is better than any other attic" Patty smiled, "I would definitely live up here."

"I never knew anyone who had an attic this clean and nice" Stubby said, "And Rick has got to learn to take better care of his place."

"Martha loved my mother, Stubby" Glace explained, "She'd cleaned her apartment regularly."

Christopher found some boxes that say, "Jane's Stuff", "Are all of these your mom's stuff?" he asked.

"I think so" Glace replied, "These are all fan mail."

Without hesitation, they decided to get started on the search. They all dug through separate boxes, but nothing came up about Glace's real father. That's when Tim found Jane's diary. They decided to read from it to learn the truth. After reading for a while, they learned that her father's name was "Henry" which sounded familiar to Dulce.

By the flip of the page, they found a letter that said, "To Henry"

 _Me dearest Henry_

 _It's been a while since we last spoke. A lot has changed and yet I still love you, and our kids._

 _When you left me, I couldn't find the words to tell you how angry and upset I was, so I kept our youngest child a total secret from you._

 _I've been regretting my decision every day since then._

 _I know you're a good man and you couldn't cope with the decision for us to marry._

 _She has your curiosity, spark, and grace. She'd even have your chuckle_

 _I know you'll love her and take really good care of her my Henry._

 _Please forgive me,_

 _Jane Mckenzie_

Dulce looked closely and looked at the name and realized that it was the name of Denise's father. They looked further into the diary and found a picture of Jane and Henry together, "Guess that means that Denise is your older half-sister."

Outside, they saw a familiar face coming out and being curious about the fallen door, "Rick is coming" Dulce whispered.

"Should we call the cops?" Christopher asked.

"Rick never liked negative press" "Glace whispered, Thought it be bad for his career."

"Take the secret entrance" explained Martha as she used a bust of Rick to open a passageway, "Rick always did this to avoid tax collectors."

One by one, they snook out of the apartment, hopped into Scarla's car that Chris borrowed and rode back to Rosewood.

Back in Rosewood, they arrived at Denise's home. Jake and Rebecca were there because they knew Glace had to know about him sometime. that's when Henry came up to the door, "Hey Dulce" smiled Henry, "Up for another guitar lesson."

"Actually" Dulce replied, "We need to talk about Jane McKenzie

Later, they explained everything to Henry and he believed them. "He was surprised that Glace has his eyes and hair, and musical taste," "I didn't know I had a younger child when the rumors came around. Isn't life full of twists and turns, plus I saw the signs. There were the times where you requested not to kiss a boy onscreen, and where you never had a boyfriend. It was either you decided to be a nun or a lesbian."

"How did you meet Jane?" asked Patty.

"It all started at a party" Henry explained, "She was a rising star and I was a director in training. My parents were big-shot directors and I got distracted easily. They wanted me to focus on my career, but I couldn't leave Jane behind. So we eloped and had Jake and Becky, but I didn't know about Glace soon.

"That's because your parents were catching on about us" Glace replied, "So she did what we had to do, but I'm so happy I found my real father."

As they hugged, Jake and Rebecca winked, now that the truth has been told.

Just then, Rebecca got a call on her police radio, "It's Detective Stephen Flores" "Rick just called a group of paparazzi to come to Rosewood and find Glace.


	12. Stop The Papparazi

Later that night at the park, Rick was rounding up a bunch of paparazzi, in his final attempt to get Glace and Dulce to be his next talent. "Alright, folks," Rick said, "I've tried many attempts to get Frio back into the spotlight, but she just wants to stay here in Rosewood to be with that boyfriend of hers, Christopher Wilde. So we're going to invade her privacy until she willingly goes back into the movie business."

On the other side of the park, Donna, Glace, Dulce, Tim, Patty, Stubby, Christopher, Emma, Luis, Caleb, Aiden, Sydney, and Michael was setting up a campsite, "I don't like camping," Emma replied, "But this is an "Emergency Rescue Glace" mission."

"It's not like those blanket forts we build when we were eight, huh Dulc," asked Patty.

"Or those scary movies we watched when we were nine" replied Dulce.

"Or maybe get a comfy pair of shoes and go skateboarding at the skate park," Tim shouted.

"Tim, quiet" Aiden shouted, "We don't want Rick to find us."

"Sorry" Tim whispered.

"Come on" whispered Christopher, "We need to work together if we want to stop Rick."

As they were preparing a campfire, Rick spotted them. As he was about to take a picture of our friends, he heard a bear. After he left, a sneaky Stubby turned off the phone, revealing the bear noise was really his sound effects from his phone.

Rick was running for his life when he tripped and broke his camera. "That was a $600 camera"

"Hello Ricky" smiled Henry, "It's been a long time."

"Henry," said Rick, "What are you doing here?"

"Keeping Glace from going back into show business," Henry replied.

Rick turned his head to see the police, "Hands in the air" shouted a cop.

Rick had no choice. He didn't want to get chased by bears, because he was deathly afraid of them, "Rick" Rebecca said as she cuffed him, "You are under arrest for trespassing, stalking, tax evasion, and child labor."

"Come on" Rick replied, "Can't we work something out."

"Of course" Becky replied, "Maybe you could learn to leave people alone while you're in jail."

Back at the park, Henry looked and was smiled, they knew that a fake campout would get him arrested. Becky decided to let them go because her sister's safety was at state. Denise was attending a friend's slumber party when she heard all the commotion going on, "Dad" shouted Denise, "What is going on?"

"Princess" smiled Henry, "Come and meet your new sister, Glace McKenzie"

"SISTER?!" Denise asked in anger.

"Pops never told you this" Jake explained, "Because he feared that you would get jealous of another sibling with your charm."

"Apparently" Donna smiled to Denise, "You knew Jake and Rebecca."

"Out of the five years I spent in Rosewood" Denise growled, "You never told me that I had another sibling?"

"You barely spent time with us when we were kids" explained Jake, "All you do is play horsey and look pretty."

"My mom had a job in and it would take too much of her time for me" Denise explained, "So she let me live with my father."

Denise may be a bit snobbish and vain, but she would learn to get along with her younger half-sister. Baby Groot was confused on what a half-sibling was, "A half-sibling with when two kids share one parent by blood but have a different parent."

"I Am Groot(Talk about a love triangle.)" whispered Groot.

Christopher looked at Glace and held her hand, "I'm so glad the whole Rick thing is over"

"Me too" Glace replied as she kissed him.

Then Henry got the idea of Denise and Glace to get along while horseback riding.


	13. Horsing Around

A few days later at Cimarron Stable, Henry was showing Glace around, "I remember doing a western movie where I played a southern belle visiting the town." recalled Glace, "

"I work as a horse trainer here" Denise explained, "Now I'm working as a competition rider. There are numerous types. Show-jumping, endurance riding, cross-country"

"That's a lot" Glace smiled

"You know the connection you feel when your horse is galloping at the speed of light and your heart beats with the hoofbeats." "It never gets old"

Bethany walks up to a brown horse "This is Perseus," Denise explained, "Named after the Greek warrior who slated Medusa, but I call him, "Percy" for short. He's a bit of a snob sometimes"

"So what do you do here?" asked Denise"

"I muck out the stalls" "Fill up the feed troughs, train the horses. That's everyday life at a stable."

"Smelly, but cool"

"And my Percy is an up and coming star" "I'm training him for an upcoming cross-country tournament in The Poconos."

Denise showed her half-sister what horses do when they're riding across the countryside. They've even used a stopwatch to keep track of the time. They started off with a trot, then up to a full gallop. Denise leans into the horse and later dismounts next to her, "Nicely done, Princess" Henry smiled.

"You guys were on fire out there" Glace smiled, "You must really love this horse."

"He's not like Mia's horse Buttercup." Denise replied, "Buttercup is also Percy's sister."

"How long have you two been together,

"Two years" Denise, "He was born weak and sickly, no one thought that he could make it. When I saw him, I knew he was the one for me. I nursed him back to health. After we win our first competition, we're going to prove those medical experts wrong."

Percy nudges Denise with a big smile. Denise told Glace that horses can read body language and the key is to relax while staying in control, plus when they're about to jump, push up forward. Glace took an instant liking towards Percy.

Bethany and Tucker were both dazzled by the appearance of Glace, "Frio" McKenzie, "Glace McKenzie here at our stable" asked Bethany, "Abigail is going to miss out on this."

"So does Pru" replied Tucker, "But we should give her some privacy, you know celebrities."

"The competition is this Saturday" replied Denise, "And I have two extra tickets to the Pineridge Derby. Maybe Emma and Donna could come."

"Those two are always up for adventure." "Their cheerleading practice has been taken care off. Also, I got a call from Christopher, saying that Christopher and The Wilde Ones will be performing at the cafe near the derby. This means they'll be able to see us."

Saturday came and racers were at the ready. They all took turns going through the obstacle course while judges observed their performances, "Look at all those horses" Emma smiled as she turned her head, seeing that Glace and Henry were to busy looking at the competitors, "Their not like the ones in Equestria."

"I rid on Twilight, Rainbow, AJ, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity a lot" whispered Donna, "And sometimes I get to see their Derbys in Ponyvile."

"Watching these horses are incredible" Emma smiled, "This right here is the final results of training. I remember from middle school that horses were a key to Earth's nomadic societies and agricultural development."

Finally, they see Denise go up with Percy to the final gate and go up to the start box. They watched Denise and Percy bolt out to the starting gate. Denise skillfully guides Percy toward the first obstacle, a white fence marked by a colored flag. Moving perfectly in sync, Denise and Percy finished up the rest of the obstacles until they got to their stopping point. Everyone cheered, "They are the dream team of equestrian racing" Emma smiled.

"And the winner is," the head judge said as he opened the letter, "Denise and Percy"

Everyone applauded even more for Denise's performance, "Congrats Denise" smiled Henry, "I knew you could do it."

"Me too" Glace smiled.

A few of the buyers from a wealthy stable wanted to buy Percy, but Denise says, "Percy is not for sale. He belongs in Rosewood with me."

"Wait to go, Denise" smiled Glace, "If only my mom was still alive, she loved horses as much as you did."

"Well, gang" Henry smiled, "The only thing left is the Christopher and The Wilde Ones concert tonight."


	14. Chapter 14

Glace bought some coffees for our heroes and sat down. Patty and Tim were part of the backup dancers, yet something was bothering Emma, "I am still curious on how did," Emma said, "You never told us that."

"My mom got a rare illness while we were on vacation in The Poconos," Glace replied, "The doctor told me that it was terminal. Rick took me in so he can make a quick buck."

"The nerve of people." Donna replied back, "Separating siblings who love each other so much."

"I know" Glace replied, "We kept in secret through postcards of the places we go to. Martha even helps out with the mail. I'm glad she's moving in with us so she can teach Denise how to clean up after herself. Before she died, my mom told me that me and Christopher are wonderful for each other."

"She must've shipped you two together" Emma smiled.

"She did" Glace smiled.

"Guys," Patty said, "I've been working on a little something."

In her bag, Patty got out a book. It was a novel she gave to Dulce years ago and is now reworking the process. She explained that it's a hip hop book about a trio named Darcey, Matty, and Jim who handle the world of hip hop. Glace started to think that it was based on real-life experience and it was. Darcey was Dulce, Matty was Patty, and Jim was Tim.

"That's great" Denise smiled as she read an excerpt about a girl named, "Desiree", "And is the Desiree girl suppose to be me?"

"It is" Patty replied, "You were always modeling for Horseapalooza Magazine and you use to make fun of our dancing."

"Yeah" Denise replied, "Now that I have three siblings, I could get the hang of this"

"Alrighty, folks" Christopher announced, "We're Christopher and The Wilde Ones, you probably know us from our Viewtube channel. We're going to do some requests. Our first one goes out to DJ Rocket."

Dulce started playing her guitar. Donna quickly recognized the song from The Amanda Show, it was the Melody and Thad song about a poor experience in a restaurant. As they got to the vomiting part, they stopped and chuckled, "Sorry" Christopher laughed, "This song here is too much. So we're going to stop."

"BOOOOO" shouted DJ Rocket from the bar, "Keep going, I want these crootaken horse lovers to eat horse muck."

Everyone glared at DJ Rocket for his insult and kicked him out, "Rocket never quits on performing in a dangerous way."

"He should probably wait outside til The Wilde Ones are done" Emma whispered, "Rocket always loves the attention at his DJ gigs."

"We also have another request from the manager of the cafe" shouted Stubby, "The request is No Wrong Way Home from the animated short Pearl, it's about finding your way back home to the people you love."

As they are performing the song, Donna thought about what she went through since she met CLST. From the death of her grandfather to meeting her Earth friends, The Backyard Gang, to moving to Rosewood, to showing Emma the wonders of the world, to falling in love with Michael.

"Here's a little surprise" shouted Christopher, "We're going to ask my girl, Glace to come up and perform on the keyboard."

Everyone cheered for Glace, "Glace McKenzie" shouted Dulce, "Welcome to The Wilde Ones.

"Go on Glace" shouted Donna.

"Alright," Glace smiled.

Glace came up on stage and performed the final bit of No Wrong Way Home. Suddenly, she had an announcement to make, "The song was right, there is No Wrong Way Home" Glace said, "Even in Pennsylvania. Sometimes, you've just had to accept what's best for your sweetheart, and it might not be what you want for them. I spend a few years apart from Christopher and I missed him too much. I barely get to see my real father, "Henry" because he usually teaches guitar in the vicinity of his home to his clients. If I've ever learned anything about my experience these past few weeks, is that people come and go, but you must never forget them. Donalie Solo showed me the perks of a high school life, Dulce showed me the wonders of rock and roll, Patty told me about small town businesses and hipster looks, Tim told me about the coolness of hip hop and Denise showed me what it's like having a new sister. Who knows who you'll meet in the future, just enjoy the life you have now"

Everyone applauded for Glace speech while Christopher and The Wilde Ones took a bow and staring at their friends.

 **The End.**


End file.
